tommy and kimi the whole story
by tommyandkimilove
Summary: tommy is just realising he is majorly in love with his best friends sister who may or may not return his affection for her to him. tommyxkimi
1. Chapter 1: finding out new crushes pt 1

tommy and kimi the whole story

chapter one:

new crushes

this a tommyxkimi fic this is my first fanfic but i just don't see why tommy and kimi are not together in the show and why it was cancelled for the, worlds most annoying cartoon aka. spongebob so I have written to nickelodeon asking them politely too reinstate the show and maybe dedicate a charater too me and my bro and that i am actually named after tommy pickles as my first name is tommy.(i will get back too you on their reply.) so without further addue here is my story.

Tommy's pov

I was walking down the hot almost deserted streets with my friends kimi, chuckie, phil, lil, and my bro dil in his almost trademark Sherpa hat, it was the end of the day of middle school and we where heading too the Java lava for finster finster shakes all around.

we were just all so happy too escape slambang because chuckie still wasn't done "flirting with danger" as he called almost getting skinned alive by pang born as if the gym sneaker incident wasn't enough there, was also an incident where he rigged the water fountain too squirt a thick sludge and one where he put stink bombs in slambangs office. jeese and I thought dil was a load of work.

kimis pov

I was walking with all of my friends could life get any better. YES! we where on our way too hang out talk do dares drink free soda, smoothies and the chuckie and kimi special the finster finster shake it was like performing an elegant art like ballet or paint a piccaso or more like an abstract when chuckie forget too put the lid on the blender.

finaly i broke the long standing silence of the deserted and dusty steets on this blisteringly hot day by saying ...

"what should we do tomorrow?"I questioned "Tommy any ideas?"

"what about the beach?" he asked enthusiastically "phil don't forget your goggles this time"

phil smirked as did chuckie lil and I just laughed.

then lil said "three guesses why?

we all laughed.

then I replied "so phil can perv on seniours in bathing suits!" I giggled as did lil and tommy nugged and whispered somthing un-doubtedly rude for phil started too grin like a cheshire cat.

"boys!" me and lil sighed loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

tommy and kimi the whole story

chapter 2:

finding out new crushes pt 2

It is I the underated though pretty talented

T.A.K.L(tommyandkimilove)

I know the last chapter was pretty dull but I will thow in some more suprises along the way of the stories progression I can't help myself but say gimme some R/R my peeps(that is my best street speak) so lets stop with the messin' an' get on with it my smexy readers and fellow tommyxkimi fans.(banta) Oh yeah and thanks for the feedback Jesse Barrow and celrock.

Tommy's POV

We have finaly arrived at the Java lava our childhood hangout with my crush kimi who I have delveloped a thing for since that one fateful halloween she said she no longer had feelings for me ,which still kinda stings, and my childhood diaper days friends.

"well lets enter and drink our yummy beverages." I said.

we all entered the Java Lava and sat down at the longest table always reserved for our useage I always sat at the head of the table, inbetween kimi and chuckie next too chuckie was phil next too kimi was lil across from me was dil my lil bro.

kimi and chuckie left the table too make our finster finster shakes two each after half an hour they returned, with twelve finster finster shakes wow kimi looked good she always looked good she was just naturally beautiful.

"here yours tommy."kimi said snapping me out of my entranced state.

"tommy" chuckie said.

"yes"I answered bewidered as to what he wanted did he notice me staring, at kimi OH NO!

"can we talk out back for a moment?"Chuckie asked.

"Ok," I answer.

we walk out back.

kimi pov

"what do you think they are talking about?"I ask.

"maybe, chuckie is curious that tommy has a crush on you or somethin' like that again," lil answered.

"maybe..." Phil trailed off. "I agree with Lil. so my answer doesn't matter 'cause I promised not too tell at all."

"phillip. would you like to tell us what you promised not too tell and who made you promised not too tell us." lil said softly.

"nope," he replied flatly.

"tell us or you know what phillip," said an aggitated lil.

Phil gulped.

chuckie's pov

"Ok tommy would you like too tell my why you where staring at my sister?" I calmly asked.

Tommy gulped "I...errr...I...kinda h...have an incey wincey tiny weeny crush on kimi ever since that halloween when..." he trailed off "oh and noe I think is a good time too drop the bro code," he said more confidently...

AND SCENE

HOW WILL CHUCKIE TAKE THIS?

WILL IT DESTROY THEIR FRIENDSHIP?

DOES KIMI FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT TOMMY?

FIND NEXT TIME...


	3. explanations and acceptance

Tommy and Kimi the whole story

chapter three

explanations and acceptance

chuckie pov

what did tommy just say chuckie thought oblivious too all else that was happening. stay cool chuck.

"let me get this straight YOU have a crush on my sister," I said calmly. "why do you have a crush on kimi?"

"well for one i'm still alive thats good right and I have a crush on kimi because well she is smart and beautiful in every possible way and funny which is the cherry on top and the sprinkles are her determination."

"well, I now no why you like her and it is not just because she is hot for once but I may need more convicing for me too give you my blessing too ask her out." I said keeping my cool "so I will ask Kimi what she wants in a boyfriend okay."

"thanks chuck,"he exclaimed

"oh, but i'm still not too happy about you holding feelings for kimi this long and not telling me about them," I told him walking out of the door.

kimi pov

Oh here comes tommy my life long crush with chuckie my brother who is allergiced too basically every thing in the entire universe.

"hey, kimi can I talk too you in private?" chuckie asked me.

"oh, okay" I answered.

in the back...

"what was that you wanted too speak about?"I asked chuckie.

"well I wanted too know what you like in a boy?"

"why?"

"because I need too know so I can keep certain faggots away from you."

"oh, okay well I like a natural born leader who is honest kind considerate caring oh and as a plus I like them good looking."

chuckie had an awkward face on as if he knew who I was refering too which he has probably guessed too be the one person he knew with all of these qualities tommy louis malcom pickles his best friend and he may freak if he knew I still had feelings for tommy.

tommy pov

I wonder what kimi has said and how chuckie took whatever she said I can only hope she was describing me in their when positive and negative thoughts were swirling and in his head he felt like he had just ridden whip lash gorge fifty times in a row and was about too throw up all over phil and lil.

**AND SCENE **

**HOW WILL CHUCKIE TAKE HIS SISTERS FEELING FOR TOMMY?**

**WILL HE FREAK LIKE LAST TIME OR KEEP HIS COOL?**

**WILL CHUCKIE TELL TOMMY OF KIMIS FEELINGS FOR HIM OR KEEP THEM A SECRET?**


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy and Kimi the whole story chapter four:  
>what to do?<br>why hello again my top reveiwer who has given me the most reviews is *drumrolls* celrock well done celrock and thanks for the reviews.  
>Chuckie pov what am I gonna do tommy likes Kimi Kimi likes tommy what the f*** it so confusing I could scream. then remembered oh yeah kimi is here I can't scream so I screamed on the inside I was gonna faint.<br>"can I go now," said Kimi blandly.  
>"yes, kimi you can go," I told her.<br>What should I tell tommy because he with out a doubt was being described by kimi this, could tear me apart or I could just not tell tommy at all.  
>why is my life like some teen drama?<br>"urrrgh!" I thought to myself.  
>then I get a text I look too see who from Tommy.p what did she say c man? ;)<br>Chuckie.f ttyl ;)  
>Tommy.p okay c man ;)<br>should I take the risk of losing my best friend or should I tell the truth like a true best friend should.  
>tommy pov Tommy.p what did she say c man? ;)<br>Chuckie.f ttyl ;)  
>Tommy.p okay c man ;)<br>I wonder what she said was it me she liked? did she like me too this is so confusing then dil broke my train of thought.  
>"you alright T you look a bit distant?"<br>"no more than E.T dil." everyone cracked up at my sudden jokey mood.  
>then chuckie butted into our banter saying "what are we gonna do now?" "how about go modify the old tree fort?" dil suggested.<br>"me and lil need to ask phil a few questions" kimi said menacingly.  
>"uhoh," phil said.<br>we all left apart from phil lil and kimi.

will phil cave under pressure?  
>what is phils secret?<br>will chuckie do the right thing?  
>if chuckie does how will tommy react? <p>


End file.
